The Hunt for Expheres
by SpirituaReborn
Summary: my first fanfic. Lloyd starts his quest to collect the expheres, but what happens when feelings for a certain someone mature? Colloyd and Gesea. MAYBE some Shelos! i know i know a VERY uncreative title O
1. The Truth

This is my first fanfiction! Yay!

Disclaimer:

Spirituareborn: okay time for the-

Zelos: aww comeon!! I wanna say the disclaimer!!!!

Spirituareborn: no its my- gets hit over the head with a basballbat-

Zelos: yay! Tales of Symphonia does not belong to spirituareborn, but an inside source tells me he wants to!

(I'm not very creative sooo…. Yeah… if my story stinks… flames are funny, if u HAVE to post em, but don't go overboard. I cant spell half the things in the game either)

**Crap! I'm Late!**

Lloyd woke up with a gasp. The same dream again. He was back on the outskirts of Iselia Forest as a baby, on Noishe's back, watching Kratos slay his monster mother. Back in reality, Lloyd ran down stairs and took a shower. He met his father, Dirk, in the kitchen where he had just finished cooking omelets.

"Thanks, Dad" Lloyd said, and started gobbling down the omelet.

Suddenly, Lloyd started clutching his throat, and Dirk thought he was choking. Lloyd coughed, and out popped a molted piece of chewed-up egg and cheese.

"HOT!!!" Lloyd screamed, as he approached the sink and took a long, cool sip of water.

"hey Dad, what time is it?"

"oh, I'd say about eleven thirty"

"ELEVEN THIRTY??? Oh my god! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Colette

at eleven to we could start our journey to collect all the expheres!" Lloyd hollered as he ran out the door.

…

"same old Lloyd," Genis smirked "late as usual.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd panted as he approached Raine, Genis, and Colette.

"Okay, so what ranch are we going to first?" Colette asked.

Genis replied with a smart-ass comment." The Iselia ranch, Duh."

**Ouch**

(Inside comment) (Cue the annoying ranch music!!!)

As the group approached the gates, a horde of Desians came out and attacked the party.

"Demonic Tiger Blade!" Lloyd said, and cut a desian to pieces.

"Infinite power…grant me thy strength…Meteor Storm!" Genis screamed, and took out a good amount of desians.

"Aahhh!" Colette screamed as a shower of crossbow bolts rained down on her.

Lloyd ran over, and took the blow.

"Ouch…." Lloyd said, as Raine casted healing circle on him.

"Ah…ah!" Colette said, and stars rained down upon the desians, leaving one left.

"…Light…Photon!" Raine said, and took out the last Desian.

"Lloyd," Colette screamed, "are you okay?"

"Heh, not really…"

"Lloyd you really need to think before doing things like that," Raine scolded him." Well, whatever… First Aid!"

"Thanks, professor."

"Wow, it's so dark already," Genis commented. "We should set up camp."

**The Kiss**

When Genis and the Professor were sleeping, Lloyd decided to take a walk under the stars.

"Wow… I never realized how pretty the stars are." Lloyd said to himself, when he heard a female voice answer

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

"Colette," Lloyd said "you scared me!"

"heh, I'm sorry Lloyd, but I couldn't sleep, you mind if I stay out here with you?"

"yeah sure you can stay." Lloyd said, almost eagerly.

"Lloyd what's the matter, you sounded weird just then."

"Huh? I did? Well I guess I…."

"Yes Lloyd?"

Lloyd was a dark shade of crimson as he said "Colette, you might laugh at me for this, but I'm just gonna come strait out and tell you. Colette… I… love you…"

Colette was surprised to hear that, but then again, she had loved Lloyd for so long, she couldn't even remember.

Colette's eyes lit up as she said, " you do? Lloyd… I've loved you for the longest time! I was just…afraid you didn't like me more than a friend."

"You dork, you know you can tell me anything."

"Lloyd… I love you."

Lloyd moved in to kiss her, and her lips met his. Lloyd thought the kiss was perfect. It was beautiful out, with a slight breeze, and everything was silent, until…

"Lloyd Irving what the HELL do you think you're doing???" Screamed the professor, and the birds from nearby trees flew out. Miraculously, Genis stayed asleep. Their lips broke apart, and they both turned a deep shade of red. The professor walked over, and hit Lloyd on the head.

"OW," he screamed" what was that for???"

"I think you know very well what that was for. "

well, theres my first chapter… was it totally horrible? R&R please!!


	2. Old Habits

This is my first fanfiction! Yay!

Disclaimer:

Spirituareborn: okay time for the-

Zelos: aww comeon!! I wanna say the disclaimer!!!!

Spirituareborn: no its my- gets hit over the head with a basballbat-

Zelos: yay! Tales of Symphonia does not belong to spirituareborn, but an inside source tells me he wants to!

(I'm not very creative sooo…. Yeah… if my story stinks… flames are funny, if u HAVE to post em, but don't go overboard. I cant spell half the things in the game either)

**Inside The Base**

"aww man…. I hate the bases…. Everything looks the same!!" Lloyd said in pure frustration.

"Lloyd! Calm down!" Genis screamed at him, and blasted him with a fireball.

"owwww! What the hell was that for? "

smack

"oww Raine! What was that for??"

"you know exactly what that was for Genis."

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Colette were surrounded by desians.

"Damn! Raining Tiger Blade!!" three desians fell.

"Oh holy one, pass thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…JUDJEMENT!

(sry I forgot what she says in the beginning)

That took out the rest of the desians.

"thanks for the help Genis" Lloyd said sarcastically.

Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand, and they continued to the center of the base.

**He's Back??**

"Hahahaha you pathetic inferior beings think you can defeat me, Forcystus that easily? Im the leader of the desian grand cardinals!"

(Cue boss music!!)

ready? Acuteness!

Demon fang! Tiger blade! Sonic sword rain!

Whatever Colette says for holy song (here's a shot at it)

Oh holy one, pass on thy blessing, honour us with the splendor of thy song…. Holy song!

Gentle winds gather before me and transform into blades of air…cyclone!!

Okay guys, unison attack!

Tiger blade!

Pow Hammer!

Cyclone!

Ray!

Pow blade!

Prism stars!

Forcystus goes over limit

Cyclone! Air Thrust! Air Thrust! Cyclone!

Genis dies

Sis…

Bring back this soul from purgatory! Resurrection!

Infinite power…grant me thy-Air Thrust!- Don't bother me!

Here! (lemon gel)

Stardust cross! Grand chariot!

Sword Rain: Beta! Hunting Beast!

Cyclone! Air thrust! Wind blade! Cyclone!

THAT did some major damage to the party, and everyone was about to die.

Lord of all Creation grant us with the Breath of Life! …Revitalize!

I call upon thee from the Land of the Dead to unleash thy fury of thunder… Indignation!

Super sonic thrust!

Toss hammer!

Forcystus dies (but not before he scores a good shot on Lloyds chest, near his heart)

Damn! How could I lose… to these inferior beings…?

(sry about the lack of quotes, and the people who say the spell. But its obvious who uses what, and Forcystus doesn't say the thing before he casts.)

**The Bomb**

"Lloyd! Are you okay??" Colette bawls.

"Don't… worry…about…me…"

"Oh Lloyd! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey you dork it wasn't your fault" Lloyd said with a loopy grin.

"Oh Lloyd… I love you!" She hugged him fiercely, and Genis smiled.

Raine healed the party, and they made their way to the control room. Raine set the bomb, and hit Genis after his smart-ass comment about old habits dying hard.

sry that ones so short! ill be sure the next chapter is longer!!


	3. Genis's True Feelings

This is my first fanfiction! Yay!

Disclaimer:

Spirituareborn: okay time for the-

Zelos: aww comeon!! I wanna say the disclaimer!!!!

Spirituareborn: no its my- gets hit over the head with a basballbat-

Zelos: yay! Tales of Symphonia does not belong to spirituareborn, but an inside source tells me he wants to!

(I'm not very creative sooo…. Yeah… if my story stinks… flames are funny, if u HAVE to post em, but don't go overboard. I can't spell half the things in the game either)

**The Next Ranch**

"Well," Lloyd thought aloud, "the professor destroyed the Asgard, Palmacosta, and Undersea ranches… but I heard surviving desians were forming new ranches… in Tethe'alla."

"Well then," Colette giggled," I guess we have to go to Tethe'alla!"

"Okay," Raine stated," well head back to Iselia, and set off the next morning, is that okay with everyone?"

The entire group nodded simultaneously.

**Caught Dead**

"Man! I'm starving," Lloyd said to no one in particular, "I'm gonna go cook something."

Lloyd was surprised to see Colette sitting there by the fire.

"Colette." Lloyd said.

"Oh hey Lloyd!"

Lloyd walked over and sat next to her she leaned over on him, nuzzling his shoulder. He put an arm around her, and they both seemed content to sit there, holding each other forever. The peace was disrupted when Lloyd stomach made a very loud noise. Colette giggled, then burst out laughing. Lloyd was surprised she didn't wake the professor. He fixed some Ramen, and shared it with Colette.

"Yum, Lloyd that was delicious! Thank you!"

"Your welcome" Lloyd replied.

They sat down again, murmuring to each other about the future, and what would happen after they collected all the expheres. They kissed again, and after they broke apart, Colette giggled in pure delight. Lloyd put an arm around her, and they drifted off to sleep…

"LLOYD IRVING" Raine screamed at him " you SLEPT with Colette???"

"Well I… yeah but! We didn't DO anything!"

"A likely story… go get cleaned up!"

Lloyd took a shower as Genis tried to calm Raine down.

Lloyd stepped out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see the professor NOT standing there, waiting to kill the crap out of him. He went and changed into his normal attire, and went downstairs. Genis was nearly to tears, and Colette was bawling, her eyes pink.

"What happened?!" Lloyd asked.

"Well," Colette sobbed, "the professor had a heart attack, probably from all the built-up anger from our journey, and then, I think what she saw this morning just set her off. When you went and took a shower, she almost bit Genis's head off for dropping an egg on the floor…"

"Oh damn…where is she?"

"Back at our house, resting," Genis wailed, "the doctor SAID she'll be fine but…"

"Well… what should we do? We need to get over to Tethe'alla as soon as we can!" Lloyd said, holding back tears.

"Well… we COULD always get our Tethe'alla half of the group back!" Genis exclaimed.

"Yeah but who? We don't need more than one person." Lloyd stated.

"Can Presea come?" Genis asked, his eyes lit up.

"Colette is it okay with you?" Lloyd asked.

"Um… sure if that's what you want Lloyd." She said, grabbing Lloyd's hand.

**Genis's True Feelings**

"Oh no," Genis exclaimed, two of the Rehiards were broken, leaving two that worked "now if Raine gets better… she wont be able to contact us!"

"Well, let's pray for the best." Colette said.

(Cue the Rehiard music!)

When the arrived at the Leranzo company, they were surprised to hear that Presea was back home.

"HEY PRESEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Genis yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU??"

They checked her house, and she wasn't there.

"Oh no!" Genis exclaimed, "she's not here!"

They went up to the main part of town, to see the axe-less Presea getting mobbed by the villagers.

"Grrr…. Damn! How dare they do that to Presea!" Genis screamed, anger obviously in his voice, "Reduce these evil souls to ashes… Explosion!!"

"What the hell Genis!" Lloyd yelled at him, "you didn't have to kill the villagers!"

"Hey, if they were doing that to Colette you'd kill em too!"

"Wait…Genis are you saying you love Presea?" Colette asked, "Awww that's so cute!"

Genis ran over to the injured Presea and helped her up. Colette and Lloyd fended off any other mobbing villagers.

…

"Presea, "Genis said, "if your feeling better, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Genis" she answered, emotion restoring to her voice, " I'd love to."

…

They walked through the peaceful woods, awing at all the things they'd never really seen or heard before. They saw a family of rabbits, and heard the beautiful sound of the wind in the trees.

"G-Genis?" Presea shivered, "I'm cold… can you make a fire?"

"Of course Presea, Genis said happily, happy he was able to help her, "Fireball!"

"Genis? Presea asked again, turning her head to the side, cutely, " who was your first

crush?"

Genis was taken aback, he never had expected that kind of question from Presea.

"W-w-well… P-P-Presea… y-you were…" Genis said, turning a deep shade of crimson.

When she didn't reply, he looked down, too embarrassed to talk anymore. After what seemed like years of silence Genis heard a little squeak of sound from Presea.

"Genis… I like you too…" Presea said, in a half-monotoned voice.

"Y-you what?"

"I like you too"

"You do? That's… Wonderful! But wouldn't it be weird? Your like…twenty-nine now… it's been a year since we all departed… I'm only thirteen…

"Yes, but on the inside, I still feel like I'm thirteen."

Genis scooted next to Presea, and they both turned to say something, but instead, their lips met, and they kissed. Genis turned red, and Presea blushed a little too.

"Presea! I-I… I didn't mean to! I..!" Presea put a finger to his mouth to scilence him.

"It's okay Genis… I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Genis? I love you."

"I-I love you too Presea."

**The Meltokio Ranch**

(Cue the annoying ranch music!)(Btw if that's getting annoying, plz tell me in you review so I can stop!)

"Lloyd," Colette said, grabbing his hand, "this ranch doesn't feel right. I can't hear any machines, yet I can still feel the presence of expheres…

"Well, we'd better be extra careful then!" Lloyd said with a loopy grin.

They turned down a hallway, and saw a very disturbing sight.

Just a few feet, and a couple of inches of re-enforced glass, were hundreds of Exbelua, lined up like an army.

Colette gasped, and held Lloyd's hand even tighter, and Lloyd saw Presea grab Genis's hand, and smiled.

"Damn… what the hell do you think there are so many for?" Lloyd asked.

"There is a 94.2 percent chance the desians are training these monsters to fight, the other percent is that it is a storage area for failed Exphere-victims." Presea stated. Genis gasped, and Lloyd cursed under his breath.

After killing a countless amount of desians, and a couple Exbelua, they found the control room. They were stopped by the leader of the ranch, Syoni. He had the element of water on his side, and he was extremely powerful.

You really think you can defeat water? It's the thing that powers life!

(Cue boss music!)

I call upon thee from the land of the dead…to unleash thy fury of thunder…Indignation!

Eternal Devastation! Fiery Destruction! Resolute Infliction!

Demon fang! Tiger Blade! Sonic Sword Rain!

Stardust Cross! Grand Chariot! Hammer Rain!

Unison Everyone!

Hammer Rain!

Tiger Rage!

Eternal Damnation!

Indignation!

Pow Blade!!

Tidal wave! Spread! Aqua edge! Aqua Edge! Tidal wave! Spread!

Here! (Energy Tablets)

The party just kept on attacking, never seeming to get close to defeating Syoni.

Tidal Wave! Spread! Tidal Wave! Spread! Aqua Edge!

Everyone was on the brink of dying, when they were saved by an unlikely hero… Kratos.

Lightning Blade! Super Lightning Blade! Lightning Blade! Syoni was killed, and the ranch destroyed, with lots of help from Kratos.

(sry about the quotes thing again, but I'm getting lots of inspiration, so I need to finish the fight scenes a quickly as possible.)

When they escaped, and turned to thank Kratos, they found he had already gone back with Derris-Kahrlan. They stayed at Altimira that night, Lloyd stayed locked up in his room, Colette trying to get him out, and Genis and Presea running around at the amusement park.

**Altimira**

"Lloyd! I know you miss Kratos, but you have to come out! What about us? Depression in a couple can destroy a relationship! And Lloyd… I love you, and ill love you forever, and I don't know what ill do without you…" Colette pleaded at the door to their room. She opened the door, and found Lloyd sitting there on the bed, like he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Colette… I'm so sorry… I just…"

"Shh… you don't need explain, its okay…" she kissed him again and again, showering him in her love. Lloyd held Colette, her head resting on his shoulder.

He told her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how sorry he was for acting how he had.

…

The lights at the Amusement Park were amazing at night, everything was bathing in a faint neon glow. Genis and Presea had gone on every ride except for the Ferris Wheel, which was both their favorite ride. Genis grabbed Presea's hand, and they waited in line for the Ferris Wheel. They got on the ride and rode around, when the ride broke when they were at the top.

"Wow, Genis it's so beautiful! Look at the lights!"

"Yeah," Genis said, but he wasn't staring at the lights, he was staring at Presea, "It is beautiful." He grabbed her hand again, and stared into her eyes. They kissed, passionately, the way only young lovers could kiss, and the ride started up again. They got off the ride, still holding hands, and got drinks using the passes Regal had given them. The man at the counter didn't look so sure serving a half-elf, and Genis realized that he and Raine were supposed to go on a journey to end half-elf discrimination. Genis ran back to the boat, tears in his eyes, and went back to the hotel.

There was a thump and Genis's door, and Presea walked in.

"Genis, what's wrong?"

"Its Raine… she had a heart attack… you wouldn't be here with me right now, and you would never have known I loved you… but still… I'm so worried about her…"

"Wow… Genis I'm sorry… I didn't know…I wish I could help you…"

With that, she gave him a goodnight kiss, and walked out of the room.

…

"Ahh!" Presea woke with a gasp, she had just dreamt about Regal and Alicia, and started crying. Her sobs woke Genis up, and he went in to comfort her.

"Presea what's wrong?"

"I…I had a dream about Regal and Alicia…"

"Did you… ya know…see him kill her?"

"Yes… and it was the worst thing I've ever seen…the pain on Regal's face… Alicia's screams…" with that, she wrapped her arms around Genis, and cried for what seemed like hours. Once she finally stopped she giggled "oops, sorry Genis, I got your shirt all wet!"

"Presea? You want me to stay in here tonight in case you have a bad dream again?"

"Yes Genis, I'd like that."

He kissed her, and told her he'd be right back. He got his sleeping bag, and they drifted off the sleep…

sryz about having the same disclaimer, but i like it!!


End file.
